The present invention relates to firearms. In particular the present invention relates to firearms which are provided with magazines which are removeably connected to the firearm and are releasably held in position by suitable retaining mechanism.
The safety and security of firearms has been a concern of military and civilian personnel for as long as firearms have been used. When firearms are stored or shipped it is desirable to prevent unauthorized use. When firearms are handled during instruction, placed on exhibition or used during parades it is necessary to ensure their safety.